dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Gauntlet
Background Found at the Mountain Top this ancient temple is unblemished and untouched by the cultists. Characters *Guardian *8 Spirits that ask you a question *A spirit resembling someone from the origin story of the Warden, who hands you an amulet (you do not get the amulet if you chose not to answer the guardian) called Reflection. Description After Speaking to The Guardian, you have several tasks to perform. The first is to answer the riddles of eight people in some connected to the fall of Andraste, if you get them the person tells you their story and disappears, but if you answer inaccurately they turn into an Ash Wraith (you get the same amount of exp, for a correct answer). For some, "I don't know" also counts as a correct answer. *Brona – Dreams *Thane Shartan - Home *General Maferath – Jealousy , or "I don't know" *Archon Hessarian – Mercy *Ealisay – A Tune *Lady Vasilia – Vengeance , or "I don't know" *Disciple Havard – The Mountains , or "I don't know" *Disciple Cathaire – Hunger , or "I don't know" Once you walk through the doors you will be confronted by a spirit known to the Warden, the next room holds 'spirit' copies of every member in the active party which you must defeat, the second task is to make a bridge by standing on stones. In the final section click on the altar before you go into the fire and it will ask you to remove equipment, then go through the flames and you have survived the gauntlet and reached the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Puzzle Guide This chasm can only be crossed via a bridge that is formed in the middle out of 4 different pieces, labeled 1 through 4. To fully create a bridge piece, two party members must be standing on OPPOSITE sides of the chasm, on tiles that have the corresponding number on them. Please note that double tiles (tiles that create 2 pieces of the bridge) are only located on the right side of the chasm. You have 3 party members to construct the bridge and 1 party member to cross the bridge. Once the bridge is crossed, it becomes solid for all to cross. The map on the right erratically mentions "Make appear" and "Make solid". This is incorrect -- it doesn't matter in what order you press the two tiles, but you need to step on two tiles, one on each side, to make the bridge element solid. If you deconstruct a bridge tile below your traversing hero, the hero reappears at the entrance of the room. Note: If you do not have 4 party members with you when you reach this puzzle, 1, 2 or 3 Ash Wraiths will join you as companions to solve this puzzle, they'll disapear when you reach the other side. Things to Attack *Ash Wraith *Spirits resembling copies of the party. Containers *Vase *Rubble *Two Chests, one on either side of the staircase up to the Urn. Both well locked. (Unlocking yields 50 and 60 XP respectively.) *An Unfortunate Adventurer. Here you can find a gift (Golden Demon Pendant) and a good belt (Belt of the Magister Lords). Special Objects *A Book yielding Codex Entry 215: The Maker's First Children. *A bridge and stepping stones, a detailed description of how to cross is found here. *The Altar in trial five. Exits *Mountain Top See Also *The Urn of Sacred Ashes *A Test of Faith Category:Origins locations